Soul Ignition: Consorts To The Triplet Kings
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Sequel to Consort To The Three Kings: A month has passed since Seireitei's attack on the Triplet Kings and Kurosaki Ichigo is still trying to adjust to Mugetsu's newly awoken presence by his side and Hichigo, Ichiru and Ryuu's more fierce need to shield him from the world. Now with the rising Quincy King setting his sights on the youngest consort, their sweet reprieve will waver.


***Edited and Updated, 16/03/2015**

No, my Honeys, this is no joke…it's really here! I'm sorry that it took me such an unbearably long time to get back in order, I've been planning this story for a long time but only now have I found the will to continue it. Although, I'm a bit delirious with lack of sleep right now and I can't concentrate on much. This is the **Sequel to Consort To The Three Kings**, I will be posting a late update on my previous story too let my readers know it's being continued.

If you have **not** read the Prequel: _Three Kings' Consort: Purity's Lament_ &amp; _Consort To The Three Kings_ then this story will make absolutely no sense to you. I've structured the Prologue like an introduction to the characters again to mark a new beginning but this story, I doubt it can be read as a stand-alone piece.

Please take note:

**Ichiru &amp; Ryuu are NOT OC's**, they ARE **Hichigo's** self-cest characters…meaning they are his **Triplets**, they only have slightly different personalities and hairstyles. They make up the Three Kings. **Mugetsu is NOT an OC**, he is **Ichigo's past self**…which will make sense if you read Consort To The Three Kings. This entire Consort To The Three Kings' series was inspired by Masaki Rioka's Trippleberry Au Lait, Trust Me and Lollipop Carnival.

Soul Ignition: Consorts To The Triplet Kings will contain the following warnings: **Multiple male character lemons, Heavy Angst, Toys, Voyeurism, AU – Canon Divergent Setting, Spoilers for the Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Submissive! Ichigo, Submissive/Switch! Mugetsu, Dominant! Hichigo, Dominant Ichiru, Dominant/Switch! Ryuu, Violence, Dark Themes, Controversial, Possible Double Penetration** and **Possessive Kings &amp; Mugetsu**.

The set pairing is: **Shirosaki Hichigo (**白崎 ひちご [H.一護**]****) x Shirosaki Ichiru (**白崎 壱縷 [Means: One Thread]**) x Kurosaki Ichigo (**黒崎 一護**) x Kurosaki Mugetsu (**黒崎 無月**) x Shirosaki Ryuu (**白崎 竜 [Means: Dragon Spirit]**)**

I know these are a lot of notes to take in, sorry, but I think it's done for now. If anything has put you off, please don't read any further…Soul Ignition is a plot heavy fic and I may be slow on the updates.

Other than that, please enjoy my Honeys, I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: Hell's Two Consorts**

_Lay down your burdens for a while, talk to me as we tighten the bonds of fate beneath the fractal light of the sun's blazing rays. For me, there is no love and beauty greater than yours...no life worth living without the immortal strength that locks the heavens and the astounding pride that subjugates the everlasting eventide. Stay with me as we shatter the world beneath our feet and shake off the tainted red of bloodied sins. I am yours evermore just as you are rightfully mine. The strings binding us like marionettes have become forfeit in this despair, we have carved destiny into our skin from the past anguish of our lives and the honeyed triumph over bitter melancholy. We have declared our love in stone, acknowledge our hearts beneath the black rays of the moonless skies and bound our shared existence in inescapable shackles of lulling harmony. So we plead: Oh, gracious Forbearer's of Fate… Let us march forward in a cadence of distorted fortune without a single touch of debilitating fear…_

_**We shall **__**Ignite **__**the **__**Soul**__** with new pride and promise.**_

_The whisper of defiance that we throw out at the world,  
Let it echo into the distance with howling silence and hushed, saccharine-sweet, dreams…_

* * *

'Five moves to check for Hichigo,' Shirosaki Ichiru said with a lazy drawl, a single golden eye observing the complex game of Shogi (1*) that was spread on an intricate chessboard between two-thirds of the Triplet Kings. Two evocative silk garments, spreading floor length blue and silver haori around two identically tall frames, accentuated pitch black binding himo (2*) and loose, pure white, shihakushō that were partially hidden beneath flowing royal silks and formal kimonos. Identifying the oldest of the Shirosaki triplets by the vast array of hip-length white locks that swayed hypnotically against a bowed spine, leisure movements shifted a chess piece forward with the end of a gold and black kiseru as a deadly smirk of satisfaction curled across pale lips and a slick blue tongue curled evocatively around the tip of a long traditional Japanese pipe. The moment that a pair of shy chocolate brown orbs collided heatedly with inverted gold and black, Hichigo allowed a soft miasma of silvery smoke to spill sensually from between parted lips with a purposeful exhale. The scent of sweetened tobacco was tainting the surrounding atmosphere in a thick haze of nostalgic fragrances, lazy inverted Hollow orbs lidding playfully behind long white lashes for several seconds of reprieve before the oldest being turned his attention back to the board game that had yet to yield up a victor.

In contrast to his brother's nonchalant and lazy attitude, Shirosaki Ryuu was studying the lay of the pieces with a notable curse. Black nailed fingertips raking irritably through long white locks, woven with fine orange strands between, that trailed two evocative dragon-like tails down stoically tensed shoulders. A half-finished bottle of sake was in reaching distance from his right hand, his chin coming to rest on a propped up knee with a deadly scowl deepening the perpetual furrow gracing his brows as the low lighting of a traditional throne room danced playfully across the plain silver circlet that was resting on his forehead. Decorated with the eastern dragon crest of their eternal kingdom, it displayed the rightful inheritance that all three of them held over Las Noches' triple throne. Two mirroring crowns also embellished the centre of his brothers' foreheads, tying them irrevocably to the more elaborate circlet, carved with a bowing crescent moon, black Bankai links and a turquoise jewel, that was suspended against the bridge of a straight nose. Adorning the vibrant orange head of their consort, Kurosaki Ichigo; the symbol of his influence over them was shyly concealed behind fiery tangerine strands that skittered playfully across pale cheeks. Frowning thoughtfully at the curious brown eyes that observed their game with a flicker of trepidation though, it was almost like their beloved was waiting for a pin to drop and shatter the peace of their newly entwined proximity.

Even whilst contentedly occupying the second King's lap on a small raised dais with gossamer black curtains tumbling from the high ceiling and exotic pillows spread comfortingly around them; Ichigo tightened his grip around Ichiru's left hand as he leaned into several soothing kisses that whispered affectionately across the top of his head. Sly black nailed fingertips were already reaching for a decorated box situated on the floor next to them, withdrawing a sphere of sweetened chocolate from within to tease Ichigo with as hazy brown orbs drifted shut with pure bliss when the taste of his favourite treat slipped playfully between strawberry red lips. Melting across his tongue with a sensual, honey-sweet, evocativeness that could not be contained, the reverberating sound of the orange haired teen's own breathless enjoyment became tainted with the sound of innocent ecstasy as it abruptly cut through the air like a thunderclap and interrupted several focused beings from their current tasks. To observe the subtle flush that coloured two curving red marks beneath a left eye a much darker hue, the mere sight was enough to cause a lingering smile to settle beautifully across the orange haired fifteen-year-old's twin's mirroring lips as the youngest Shinigami remained unaware of the single droplet of liquid sugar that trailed a sensual rivulet from the corner of his mouth.

'Really now, Denka (4*)!' Mugetsu scolded with lingering exasperation. 'You barely escaped death a month ago and you're getting so lively over a simple treat? I cannot fathom _why_ Ichiru is spoiling you like this. Is it for some perverted purpose, perhaps?' Using a haunting pair of crimson orbs to pin the floppy white haired King from behind semi-long tangerine locks that tumbled in unkempt, scruffy strands to brush low against pale cheeks; there was only a small peak of two curving black lines below Mugetsu's left eye to be seen as Ichigo had the decency to look abashed by his twin's scathing words. Gripping a pitch black hakama between restless fingertips to steady his unrest, the smaller in stature orangette swiftly averted his eyes from an intense gaze before it became too much to bear. He way trying_ not_ to stand out any more than he already was, damn it! _Regardless_ of the both of them that were dressed in black shihakushō instead of the kingdom's standard white. With a formfitting black and red Bankai cloak conforming sensually to Mu-chan's form, a ragged and torn away sleeve unconsciously emphasized Tensa Zangetsu's several meter chain that never strayed far from a gloved right hand as the top of his head was adorned with an imperial status symbol from the 1600's. Three Kenseikan and two matching chain-linked hairpieces, clipped against the right side of the older orangette's temple, were the gifts that the Oyaji had gifted him several weeks after he had awakened.

Wound around a thin waist as well, was an elaborate blood red obi that trailed two tails of intricate patterned fabric towards the floor in several evocative folds. Crafting a regal image that Ichigo often found himself intensely attracted to, a rising flush was colouring his cheeks as fathomless crimson orbs tore through his soul and elegant fingertips stilled a leather-bound page - half-turned - in confusion to his awkward stare. Seated one step lower than Ichiru and Ichigo with long hakama clad legs curled eloquently beneath him, the older consort was close enough that Ichigo was simultaneously aware of the soothing warmth that flowed effortlessly from his rested reiatsu and the amused emotions that were coiling so playfully around their intimate soul tie. Whining in protest however, when Ichiru leaned over the messy orangette's shoulder to bite the shell of his ear and curl a lazy arm around restlessly shifting hips, a flicker of dark emotions were saturating Ichigo's eyes as they locked pleadingly with his transcendent doppelganger. Dressed in a black shihakushō and white haori himself, the regal garment of status was emblazoned with a crescent moon on the back. The inside, coloured a haunting miasma of turquoise and gold silks, flowed spellbindingly from straightened shoulders to encompass a raised dais around them in a sea of utter command.

Resounding with the _clink_ of a silver bell, a pure white haori-himo was betraying Ichigo's restless jerk of surprise as he pushed his beloved's playful teases aside with a warning glare and curled elegant fingertips through the heavy fabric of Ichiru's black haori. Several flickering oil candles were glinting off of the crown that was settled in the centre of his forehead, marking the orange haired consort as the central existence that bound all seven beings to his soul eternally. Struggling to reign in the more perverted of his beloveds' actions though, Ichigo shivered with uncontrollable lust when a teasing palm trailed intimately against his inner thigh and traced a heated path towards a _very_ intimate place that should not be transversed outside private settings. 'OI! What the _fuck_, Ichiru?! Stop it!' Ichigo cursed with raging anger, several heaving breaths lodging painfully in the back of his throat as the middle triplet rudely ignored his words and pressed pale lips against the side of his neck with dark intention. Trying to capture the strategically inclined Mei-Ou's evading hands before things got _too_ intimate, the orange haired teen was glad for the interruption when Ryuu shifted a chess piece across the board and promptly hissed in annoyance when his opponent snatched away his knight without second thought.

'Well, well~! Would ya look at that? Onii-san_ is_ getting smarter. That's two moves to check for Hichigo.' Ichiru intoned with an amused purr, chuckling with insane delight when the younger consort squirmed pleasantly in his lap and eventually gave up on his futile resistance by resting the shell of his ear against the steady beat of a heart. Listening intently to the calm thumping rhythm to match his own to, Ichigo decided that fighting would only make things worse… Ichiru enjoyed igniting his temper for whatever reason, there wasn't much he could—. 'Shut up, Ichiru!' Hichigo suddenly interrupted, a deadly glare burning through the second King's soul as elegant black nailed fingertips raised a smoking kiseru to pale lips and a sneer of reprimand curled menacingly across previously stoic features. 'Stop teasing the King, he doesn't like it! He's clearly exhausted and he doesn't need your perverse mind making things worse!' Not really paying attention to the bickering argument that quickly broke out over the top of his head, the orange haired teen closed burning eyes for several moments of reprieve as he struggled to reel back the intense wave of guilt that threatened to shatter him whenever he caught a glimpse of the square black eye patch that was drawn across Ichiru's blinded left eye. The horrific injury that the accursed object concealed from the world, was something that Ichigo would _never_ forgive himself for.

He couldn't help but feel like the irreversible damage created by Soul Society could easily have been avoided if he had been paying more attention to his surroundings. If he noticed the threat of an escaped prisoner _before_ it had been too late, things wouldn't be so dire and painful to experience as they were now. Barely a month had passed since Ichigo had been healed by the Hōgyoku and Mugetsu had been awoken from his fractured soul. The Three Kings' world had been thrown upside down not only with a newly established dynamic and added lover to their relationship but the large and confusing adjustment of gaining the very being they had lost two hundred years before. Now, the youngest of the two consorts was even less sure of where he stood and what to do. He was desperately afraid to leave any of the beloveds' side for extended periods of time, making it increasingly difficult for him to conceal the adverse effects that the poisoning had on his physical health. His lungs often refused to draw enough breath, the taste of blood was a common occurrence and severe coughing spells was a great strain both physically and mentally. He didn't know how long he could hide it anymore, it seemed like an impossible task to _not_ make them worry about him. Ichigo _hated_ that the intimate bond between him, Ichiru, Ryuu, Hichigo and Mugetsu had been so cruelly defiled and violated by enemies that should have long since forgotten about them.

Several weeks ago, Ichigo had vowed to his very soul that he would never allow it to happen again. He planned to keep that promise no matter how cruel he would have to become in return. A migraine-inducing frown was already furrowing tangerine brows, the messy orangette turning his head to the side when Ichiru attempted to ease his restlessness with another chocolate truffle. He didn't want it anymore, his mind was too scattered to indulge itself in the taste of most loved treat as he buried his nose in a warm haori infused with the haunting aroma of spearmint, burning shadows, blood and silk that clung so evocatively to all of his Kings' forms. The unusual shift in his emotions did not go unnoticed, however. The entire throne room falling silent with a collective gasp as a single transcendent being shifted out of place and a thick leather bound vellum was pushed aside. Mugetsu was pushing himself to his feet with a startling amount of fluid grace, crimson eyes gazing mournfully at his ward's pitiful attempt to mould himself to Ichiru's frame without drawing attention to the emotions that were shaking drooping shoulders as he felt (more than heard), several rushing breaths that were heaving in struggling lungs the moment he knelt on one knee before Ichigo. Resting a soothing palm atop a head of spiky orange locks, gentle fingertips carded lovingly through silky soft strands as the older orangette tenderly tipped a bowed chin upwards.

_I can feel it, little one._ A concerned voice echoed as clear as day through Ichigo's mind, forcing chocolate brown eyes to avert shamefully to the side as a pale forehead came to rest against his own and a nose rubbed his in a comforting Eskimo's Kiss. _How long do you plan to conceal your pain and sickness from them? You cannot protect them like this, King. __**Please**__, let us ease your suffering._ Ichigo whined pitifully at those concerned words, having no proper response as a small whimper of confusion echoed passed luscious red lips and he leaned into the pad of a curious thumb that traced the corner of his mouth with a deep frown of concentration. 'What _is_ that enticing scent?' Mugetsu purred distractedly, deliberately shielding his doppelganger's upset from curious eyes as he leant closer with a teasing smile. 'I cannot take it anymore, King. I want a taste too.' Before Ichigo could process what was happening, his world abruptly shattered into a million pieces as the tip of a pink tongue licked away a trail of chocolate from his chin and eventually transversed his bottom lip to initiate the slide of an intimate kiss. That was—. Scruffy orange bangs were dancing across flushed cheeks, desperate fingertips winding in the front of an elegant Bankai cloak as a tender palm cupped a red estigma marked cheek and shot an explosion of sheer bliss down Ichigo's bowing spine.

Never before had Mu-chan expressed desires like these, Ichigo thought. It was completely breaking the younger being's soul apart with newly discovered sensations. The taste of chocolate and sweet tea was flooding their shared intimacy as he instinctively yielding himself to the erotic entanglement. There was no beginning and end to them, they truly _were_ born of the same existence. The pleasures they shared were infinitely sweet, resonating across the bind that tied several beating hearts to them as neither consort was able to discern the deeply pleasurable purr that resounded into the distance. Not even several lashes of insatiable reiatsu were able to interrupt their new found intimacy, a slick pink tongue slipping into the depths of a warm, wet, mouth as it twined sensually with Ichigo's own. Following a pattern of bliss that came as easily to them as breathing, restless fingertips twined through Mugetsu's scruffy and semi-long orange locks to ground himself as the cool touch of patterned kenseikan whispered across a pale palm and the sound of twining, tinkling chains became deafeningly loud in the void of silence their actions created.

No one _breathed_, no one _moved_…three pairs inverted golden eyes completely captivated by the intimate exchange between two orange haired beings as Ichigo leaned upwards into a sensual dance and a subtle pink flush dusted Mugetsu's cheeks with rising enjoyment. They were like mirrors to one another. The First King, Hichigo, finding his breath stalling in his lungs as the strict control he held over his emotions eluded his touch and every _single_ coherent thought fled his mind. He had never seen anything more spellbinding, black nailed fingertips tightening around a black kiseru in surprise until the delicate pipe snapped in his palm with a sharp crack and a spray of burning ash rained down indiscriminately on a victorious chess match. Watching disappointedly as the slightly taller being drew away after several minutes of erotic intimacy, a thick string of slick saliva were still connecting two pink tongues in an intimate tie as pleasure hazed and lust blown chocolate brown eyes lifted shyly to collide with Hichigo's in needy, vibrant bliss. Gazing imploringly at the hip-length white haired King from behind slightly shorter styled orange locks, Ichigo shivered unexpectedly as a shift in movement brought Mugetsu closer to his side and red lips pressed a calming kiss to the centre of his crowned forehead.

Guiding him to fall sensually across two laps instead of one several seconds later though, the palms of his hands braced himself on the older orangette's thigh as Ichigo's nose collided with a strong chest and Mu-chan reached curiously for the box of chocolates that was next to them. After having discovered a new and addictive taste for modern sweets to indulge himself in, Hichigo was so sure that the older twin wasn't going to leave it alone now as intense crimson eyes shimmered like a little child's when he slipped a truffle between his lips and bent down to share it with Ichigo. Igniting a fierce battle between the two opposing souls to draw out the sweet taste, two simultaneous moans of pure enjoyment echoed hauntingly into the air as intense golden eyes followed a rivulet of chocolate tainted saliva that spilled sensually from the corner of Mugetsu's mouth and Ichigo's responding tongue that was quickly swiping it up. The younger orangette seemed determined to not to let a single drop escape his notice, perhaps hoping to preserve the saccharine taste he was so addicted to—.

'_Oi_!' A reverberating baritone scolded suddenly, a deadly glare narrowing a single golden eye as Ichiru snatched away the box of chocolates before either consort had a chance to reach for another truffle. It was bad enough that they managed to completely enrapture the triplet Kings attention with such raging desire, damn it! Their strict self-control was already wavering dangerously on the brink. 'I don't mind if you two share like that. But if you are going to be startin' something that you cannot contain…at_ least_ allow the rest of us a taste too!' Finding a brief connection to sanity through his brother's resounding words, the eldest of the Triplet King forced himself to his feet with a lingering scowl as he glided passed Ryuu and managed to snap the youngest triplet into reality by tugging on a dragon-like tail that trailed evocatively down his back. Ignoring the deeply jealous glare that instantly narrowed against Mugetsu's crimson orbs, Hichigo made his way over to his beloveds so that he could share a taste too—.

Coming to an abrupt halt however, when a sudden heaviness entered the shadows of the throne room; a flicker of indiscernible sonido raced across several tatami mats until the Mei-Ou came to a halt in front of a raised dais. His hands were balling into angered fists by his side, a vast curtain of white strands dancing restlessly behind his form as a shimmer of crimson red coloured his eyes and the heady sensation of a deadly reiatsu flooded the palace without warning. Holding up his hand to silence Ichigo's questioning words, golden eyes instantly narrowed down in a glare as an inverted white Zangetsu materialized in the palm of his hand and the oldest felt more at ease the instant his siblings countered his unrest with several lashes of protective reiatsu of their own. Whatever unsettled him was_ no_ small matter. The sensation of an approaching reiatsu was unlike anything Hichigo had ever come across before. It was flowing, bending itself around the dancing shadows and strengthened in tandem to the sound of approaching boot steps that were ringing commandingly through the darkness. It was a clear threat, _someone_ was infringing upon their territory again. And _this_ time, Hichigo would not allow a single being to get close enough to his King.

'Sharp senses you have there, Ou-sama.' An unfamiliar voice noted courteously, the swish and sway of heavy fabric coming to a sudden halt as fathomless midnight blue eyes locked challengingly with fierce golden orbs. A menacing crimson cloak flowed like blood from strong shoulders, accentuating a double breasted trench-coat and intricate white uniform beneath as the First King of Hueco Mundo eyed the slightly familiar shaped sword that was clasped in the interloper's right hand. Just _who_ the hell was bold enough to break into his castle besides Soul Society? _Who_ possessed the strength and power to not alert any of the guards or Arrancar to his presence? This man was more than dangerous, Hichigo decided. He was an undeniable threat to their entire existence.

'Drawing a weapon in my palace,' Hichigo noted apathetically, thankful for Ryuu's cooing whispers that were keeping Ichigo quiet and calm as he nonchalantly balanced Zangetsu's heavy white blade across his shoulder and listened intently to the ring of chain links that were attached to the more completed hilt. The deadly Zanpactō was already thrumming in his hand, flooding the entire chamber with oppressive reiatsu as he took a subtle step forward to balance his stance. 'You don't mind if I answer that challenge in kind, stranger? I don't take well to bastards invading my personal space.' The abrupt swing of a white blade was lightning fast and completely unannounced, an impressive ocean of light blue reiatsu flowing from the edge to shatter several concrete walls and race into the palace as a single Getsuga Tenshō betrayed the white haired King's growing rage and tore through a vast tower until only crumbling concrete and flying debris was left behind. His cry of rage was startlingly loud, a single leap of sonido closing a several metre distance in the blink of an eye as Hichigo wielded his blade with expert precision and deadly accuracy. Faltering only once, though, a hiss of unrestrained anger was spilling from pale lips as a gloved white palm caught Zangetsu's edge without even trying.

'Just as I expected. The range of your strength is utterly remarkable.' The cloaked stranger said impressed, his blade dissolving into particles of drifting reishi as waist-length black hair danced menacingly in the wind that snuck inside from the throne room's shattered walls. 'So which one are you, my son born in the dark? I'm looking for that little consort of Hueco Mundo but you all look near identical to me. I haven't yet had a chance to study your reiatsu patterns.' Narrowing enraged eyes behind pale eyelashes, Hichigo pulled Zangetsu back from a firm grip as he briefly glanced over his shoulder to make sure that he hadn't accidentally hurt those behind him. Thankfully the younger orangette was shielded in Mugetsu's arms and both Ryuu and Ichiru were standing protectively in front of them, prompting a quiet sigh of relief to loosen the tension between the eldest triplet's shoulders as a bout of insane laughter resounded from his lips and refused to answer the question the strange man had asked.

'Like hell I'll tell you that, bastard! This is _my_ castle, _my_ kingdom…strangers are supposed to introduce themselves first. Only _then_ will I decide whether you are worthy enough to bow to my will or die painfully by my sword.' Not quite sure what to make of the burst of amused laughter that echoed darkly passed pale lips, fathomless blue eyes were glancing unnervingly into Hichigo's soul without fear as a strange shimmer of affectionate pride crept into the enemies gaze. Just about to part pale lips to demand an answer for such clear disrespect, Hichigo trailed off surprisingly when a stern baritone interrupted him once more and threw the entire palace into new found chaos and confusion.

'You're right, forgive my rudeness, Ou-sama. I am the Quincy Kaiser, Yhwach. And I've woken from my thousand year sleep to destroy Seireitei. I'm here to negotiate an alliance between our races, Kings of Hueco Mundo, and to claim the Heir to my throne. That heir, young as he is, is the centre of_ your_ entire existence.'

'Kurosaki Ichigo, my true son born in the dark, consort to Hueco Mundo's Three Kings; I have come to offer you the head of the Soutaichō on a silver platter if you willingly align yourself with us and a place of high esteem in our ranks.'

* * *

1* - Shogi – Japanese Chess  
2* - Haori-himo – They are those tasselled ties that look like balls of fluff on men's formal kimonos white is the most formal colour)  
3* - Denka – Your Highness/Prince (A way that Mugetsu call Ichigo instead of King)

So, there you have it my Honeys. I'm utterly exhausted right now since I have three stories that have to be completed and I don't know if I have the strength to sit down in the next few days. I'm SO tired, I just hope it fades soon. I'd ask you to please show your support for this story, it would mean the world to me to know it can still be enjoyed.

Please leave me a little review if you'd be so kind, I'd be eternally grateful to you. Other than that, I'm off…I need to rest and take the night off from thinking so much. What update comes next between Soul Ignition, Halcyon Eyes and Cardinal Sins…we'll have to see since I can't decide.

I'll see you again soon,

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
